Liberté!
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Tras otro 14 de febrero, Francis se da cuenta que ya no quiere ser una nación, quiere experimentar el enamorarse y ser correspondido, el no tener un pasado de cientos de siglos sobre su espalda, el no ser responsable de la vida de cientos de personas, el poder ser libre...
1. Chapter 1

No era un día como cualquier otro en París. Era el 14 de febrero, el día más importante para la República Francesa. Para Francis, era su día favorito, el más feliz y el más ocupado de cada año. Desde una semana antes había visto como las tiendas comenzaban a colgar decoraciones rojas y rosas por aquí y por allá, las tiendas de regalos exhibían enormes y caros regalos en sus anaqueles promocionando tarjetas con palabras románticas y de amistad.

Todo París olía a rosas mientras los restaurantes estaban listos para el día más concurrido del año. La personificación del País del Amor se había despertado temprano, era un día maravilloso. El cielo era de un claro azul perfecto moteado con suaves nubes esponjosas.

Bajo ese manto azul celeste, los parisinos así como los turistas comenzaban a salir para disfrutar del día que gracias a alguna divinidad había coincidido con el fin de semana. Francis observaba emocionado a las personas pasar tomadas de la mano o con regalos para sus respectivas parejas, el amor se sentía en el aire.

Se preparó un café y mientras comía una galleta en forma de corazón, terminaba de escribir algunas cartas para sus amigos. Estaba tan absorto escribiendo que no escuchó cuando tocaron la puerta. El cartero finalmente decidió asomarse por la ventana para llamarlo.

-Bonjour~ traigo varios paquetes para Monsieur Bonnefoy-dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa. Todos sonreían pues era San Valentín. El rubio abrió la puerta y recibió cuatro paquetes de distintos tamaños.

-Merci, que tenga un excelente día- le agradeció con una sonrisa radiante. Dejó los paquetes envueltos en la mesa y, después de perfumar las cartas y terminar su café, salió de su casa rumbo a la oficina de correos cargando varios paquetes.

La oficina estaba a reventar. Una enorme fila de personas cargadas de regalos salía del edificio. Era una escena popular el 14 de febrero pues aquellos que no tenían la fortuna de vivir con sus seres queridos, hacían fila desde muy temprano para enviar regalos y tarjetas en un día tan especial

Después de una larga hora para poder enviar los paquetes, el francés regresó a su casa. Pasó por un pequeño parque donde vio parejas en el pasto, jugando, comiendo o simplemente transmitiendo su amor a todo el que pasara. Había personas que parecía que llevaban mucho tiempo juntas… si tan solo él tuviera esa suerte…

Francis entró a su casa y comenzó a desenvolver sus regalos. Antonio le había regalado una pequeña caja de chocolate, Gilbert le había enviado varias revistas de señoritas para su colección y Matt le había enviado una agradable loción junto con una botella de jarabe de maple.

Para su satisfacción, el cuarto paquete no tenía tarjeta pero era un poco obvio de quien era pues contenía una bufanda tejida a mano que envolvía una caja de té inglés.

-Oh Arthur-murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco pues el británico siempre le enviaba paquetes anónimos pero el mismo contenido indicaba que eran de él.

Sonrió y se preparó una taza con el té inglés mientras miraba por la ventana, el día estaba pasando con una gran tranquilidad. Varios enamorados pasaban frente a su ventana, incluso una pareja de la tercera edad pasó frente a él tomados de la mano y aún con el brillo del amor en los ojos.

Cuando los vio pasar se sintió raro pero no lograba identificar por qué. Después de tomar la taza de té, decidió salir a comprar una botella de vino pues Arthur prometió visitarlo en la noche. Por más que él se había asegurado de ponerle muy en claro al francés que no se trataba de una cita, el galo sabía que el menor estaba interesado en él.

Caminaba por las calles mientras el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre su cabeza. Pasaría por la Torre Eiffel. Como el País del Amor, era su deber esparcir el amor y ayudar a todos los humanos que lo rodeaban a encontrar el amor. Era su deber preocuparse por los demás, no por él.

Tarareaba tranquilamente mirando el brillante cielo conforme caminaba hacia la famosa torre parisina. Entró en la florería más cercana y compró el ramo de rosas más grande antes de comenzar a darle rosas a los hombres que pasaban para que se las regalaran a sus parejas.

Sonreía radiantemente mientras caminaba feliz entre las parejas, incluso si llegaba a encontrarse a algún soltero, le regalaba una rosa y lo emparejaba con la primera soltera o soltero que pasaba. Los alentaba, aquellos que parecían enojados, se reconciliaban, todo gracias a la magia del amor.

-Merci beaucoup~-dijo una señora de 40 años al recibir la rosa por parte de su marido- Usted es muy amable.

-De rien, madame-respondió el francés con una amplia sonrisa- Solo hago mi trabajo, madame

-¿Tu trabajo?-preguntó ella confundida- ¿Trabaja el día de san Valentín? Eso no es posible-le quitó las últimas dos rosas que traía y se las dio a unos jóvenes que pasaban-Quiero que vayas a casa y te disfrutes el resto del día con tu pareja, llévala a ver el atardecer o lo que sea.

-Pero madame, no entiende… -comenzó cuando le quitó las flores- yo no tengo una pareja fija, es decir, llevo mucho tiempo coqueteando con un inglés pero nunca hemos llegado a mucho

-Eso es tan triste, eres una persona maravillosa-dijo la mujer sonriéndole- todos merecen la oportunidad de amar para el resto de sus vidas… -y dicho esto se despidió dejando a la nación pensando y dándose cuenta de porque sentía algo raro. Estaba celoso.

-Arthur, no quiero aceptarlo pero creo que estoy celoso-le dijo mientras tomaban té

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el inglés mirando al cielo estrellado. Se encontraban sentados en la mesa de jardín del mayor- ¿Y de quién estás celoso?

-Estoy celoso de los humanos-confesó el mayor tras una pausa- Ellos tienen muchas cosas que nosotros no, entre ellos, pueden enamorarse y estar con esa persona hasta el final de sus vidas. Nosotros no tenemos final.

-Y nuestras relaciones están regidas por nuestros gobernantes-dijo el ojiverde entendiendo un poco el sentir ajeno- Quien en una guerra es tu aliado, puede ser tu enemigo en la otra o puedes casarte con tal o cual sin poder evitarlo.

-Arthur… ya no quiero vivir así-el francés comenzó a llorar- siempre veo como las personas a se enamoran en París, se casan en París, se declaran amor eterno en París y yo… no tengo nada…

El británico miró al galo y le dio un par de palmadas. Le hubiera gustado decirle "me tienes a mi" pero su propio orgullo se lo impedía por lo que se quedó callado.

-Artie… ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?-preguntó el rubio herido- ¿Acaso seguiremos siendo naciones por el resto de nuestras existencias?

El menor hubiera querido decirle que si pero no quería ser cruel, el sabia de una manera para dejar de ser nación pero era arriesgado y sobre todo, no sabía si funcionaría o no. Finalmente cedió con un respiro.

-Hay solo una manera para que alguien pueda renunciar a ser una nación-dijo Arthur con voz vacía pues no quería que el francés lo hiciera- Debes pensarlo muy muy bien porque una vez que se renuncia a ser nación, ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿entendido?

* * *

Hola a todos, Ghostpen94 reportándose con un nuevo fic

Espero que les haya gustado y ¿cómo piensan que uno renuncia a ser una nación?

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	2. Chapter 2

-Arthur… ya no quiero vivir así-el francés comenzó a llorar- siempre veo como las personas a se enamoran en París, se casan en París, se declaran amor eterno en París y yo… no tengo nada…

El británico miró al galo y le dio un par de palmadas. Le hubiera gustado decirle "me tienes a mi" pero su propio orgullo se lo impedía por lo que se quedó callado.

-Artie… ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?-preguntó el rubio herido- ¿Acaso seguiremos siendo naciones por el resto de nuestras existencias?

El menor hubiera querido decirle que si pero no quería ser cruel, el sabia de una manera para dejar de ser nación pero era arriesgado y sobre todo, no sabía si funcionaría o no. Finalmente cedió con un respiro.

-Hay solo una manera para que alguien pueda renunciar a ser una nación-dijo Arthur con voz vacía pues no quería que el francés lo hiciera- Debes pensarlo muy muy bien porque una vez que se renuncia a ser nación, ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿entendido?

-Entendido…-dijo el mayor con seguridad-Dime qué debo hacer…

El inglés suspiró de nuevo y le dijo que fuera a Inglaterra al día siguiente en la noche pues allá tenía todas las herramientas para crear el hechizo correcto. Francis no podía dormir de la emoción, la idea de dejar todo atrás y preocuparse por su propia vida parecía increíble.

¿No estaría siendo egoísta? Después de todo le gustaba cuidar de sus ciudadanos, cada francés en el mundo era importante para él. Por ellos había luchado en innumerables guerras y había sufrido las pandemias que ellos habían sufrido… ¿no sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban?

Se levantó de la cama procurando no despertar al inglés que dormía a su lado y fue a la sala directo a la radio que tenía en una bonita mesa de caoba. Lo encendió tratando de relajarse un poco pues era un paso muy importante y debía pensarlo mejor.

Arthur notó como el mayor se levantó de la cama y escuchaba suave música en la sala. Se acurrucó en la cama abrazándose a sí mismo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo pues temía que su hechizo saliera mal y le hiciera daño al francés… pero tenía aun más miedo que fuera a funcionar y el ojiazul desapareciera para siempre de su existencia…

* * *

Una joven rubia caminaba por las calles de París tomando fotos. Su cabello rubio corto brillaba a la luz del sol. Estaba muy contenta y emocionada por la belleza del país galo. Temía que a su cámara se le acabara la memoria antes de que pudiera tomar todo. De pronto, lo vio…

Rubio, alto y de hermosos ojos. Parecía una obra de arte, tanto que no pudo evitar fotografiarlo. Oh no, la había visto. Su corazón se detuvo cuando él se acercó.

* * *

Estaba caminando por las calles francesas mientras meditaba una y otra vez acerca de su decisión. El británico había tomado el primer vuelo a Londres y le había dicho que si aún seguía seguro de su decisión, que fuera a su casa esa misma noche.

Un hombre se le acercó para pedirle su opinión acerca de una obra de arte cuando sintió una mirada sobre él. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor hasta que notó el lente de una cámara que lo enfocaba. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y su corazón se detuvo. Era ella… Jeanne… no…no podía ser…. Sus pasos lo guiaron hacia la joven quien lo miró asustada.

-Je suis desolée-dijo la joven disculpándose-No debí tomarle una foto sin permiso

-Non… no es eso-el francés balbuceaba asombrado ante la similitud de la joven con Jeanne- Je suis desolée aussi… por asustarte de esta manera-su corazón latía sin piedad contra su pecho- es solo que…-la miró con atención antes de sonreír sonrojado- ¿quieres dar un paseo?

La joven estaba avergonzada pero aun así aceptó el paseo. Él la llevó al museo de Louvre, el arco del triunfo, la Torre Eiffel, etc. La verdad es que estaba muy emocionado, no podía creer su suerte al tener a alguien tan parecida a Jeanne a su lado.

-¿Y cómo debería llamarte?-preguntó ella mientras pasaban por los Campos Elíseos. Se sentía rara a su lado pero también le transmitía una extraña calma y una sensación de Dejavú, como si antes lo hubiera conocido.

-Mi nombre es France…ehm… Francis Bonnefoy-le respondió con una amplia sonrisa mientras salían de Notre Dame. Aun no podía creer que había pasado todo ese tiempo con ella pero el tiempo es cruel y el cielo estaba teñido del rojo propio de un atardecer.

-Me llamo Lisa-comentó la rubia mientras caminaban por uno de los puentes sobre el Sena observando como el atardecer iluminaba las aguas del río.

-Sabes algo…-comentó la nación mirándola con el corazón desbocado. Todo parecía encajar, esta debía ser una señal divina, una segunda oportunidad. Tal vez ahora podría estar con la chica de quien se había enamorado varios siglos atrás- Cuando te vi, pensé que Dios hace cosas maravillosas… y parece que mi sueño se volvió realidad…

Había confusión en esos ojos verde-azulado cuando ella escuchó esa frase. Todo era muy raro en ese hombre. Lo miró notando como sus ojos brillaban intensamente y una sonrisa de ternura se extendía por su rostro. ¿Podía ser que ella se estuviera enamorando de un hombre en París?

Tantos sentimientos pasaban por su mente y su corazón mientras veía como el atardecer coloreaba de rojo los cabellos rubios de la joven mientras el viento se enredaba en ellos con suavidad. Iba a hacerlo. Se volvería humano y la buscaría.

-¿Po… podríamos volver a vernos?-preguntó Lisa bajando la mirada completamente pero al no recibir respuesta notó que estaba sola- ¿Uh? ¿Francis?

* * *

El francés había salido corriendo para llegar al aeropuerto, debía tomar un vuelo a Londres. Ahora estaba más decidido que nunca por lo que, en cuanto la ciudad londinense apareció por la ventanilla del avión, se apresuró a ser el primero en bajar.

Arthur estaba tomando té algo nervioso sin dejar de lanzar miradas al enorme y viejo reloj de madera que estaba en un rincón. No había podido concentrarse en nada durante todo el día. Pero quizás con suerte, el mayor hubiera cambiado de opinión y decidiera quedarse como estaba.

Un golpeteo emocionado le indicó que sus peores presentimientos se habían cumplido. Al abrir encontró al francés completamente empapado y sin aliento, lo que indicaba que posiblemente había corrido por las calles sin importarle la lluvia, pero con una sonrisa de emoción y un brillo indescifrable en los ojos.

-Estoy listo y totalmente seguro, Arthur-declaró sonriendo- Hagámoslo…

Ambos rubios bajaron al sótano del menor donde ya tenía todo preparado. Arthur le indicó que se parara en el centro del círculo de hechizos mientras abría su viejo y desgastado libro de encantamientos. Francis obedeció sonriente y emocionado.

- Para que el hechizo funcione, se necesitaban dos cosas: sangre ofrecida a voluntad y un acto de amor verdadero-leyó el ojiverde confundido- ¿Qué significa eso? –el mayor lo miró confundido pero tomó una vieja espada de la pared.

-Yo ofrezco mi sangre y en cuanto al acto de amor, ya veremos qué hacemos-dijo Francis colocando la punta de la espada en su abdomen dispuesto a atravesarlo pero el inglés sujetó el mango del arma y se la quitó- ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… yo… yo lo haré…-murmuró con voz temblorosa. Si cumplir el sueño de Francia aunque no volviera verlo jamás no era un acto de amor, no tenía idea de qué podía serlo- No te muevas… -quería decirle tantas cosas, declararle su amor eterno pero no lo hizo, solo calló mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla- Adiós…-y dicho esto, atravesó el abdomen ajeno y una luz cegadora los envolvió…

* * *

Hola, ya les traje el segundo capítulo, gracias por leer

Sé que cambié muchas cosas en cuanto a Lisa porque ellos no se conocieron en París y él la dejó ir pero creo justo darle una segunda oportunidad a Francis.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando la espada atravesó el abdomen del francés, el círculo de los hechizos brilló con una luz cegadora. Arthur soltó la espalda para cubrirse los ojos y pronto escuchó como esta caía al suelo. Una vez que la luz se hizo más y más bébil, pudo abrir los ojos y notó como el francés había desaparecido.

-¿Francis? ¿Francis?-preguntó el inglés alarmado esperando no haberlo mandado a otra dimensión. Entonces sintió un bajón como si temblara en todo el mundo. Inmediatamente su teléfono sonó. Era Bélgica y se escuchaba molesta. La dueña de la capital de la Unión Europea había convocado una reunión inmediata-oh no…

Todos los países europeos viajaron a Bruselas. Arthur se sentó nervioso, si había cambiado algo en la historia, era su culpa. Una vez ahí, entró a la sala de conferencias y se sentó entre Alemania y Portugal.

-Tenemos un problema…-dijo la rubia molesta pero le temblaba el labio inferior indicando que estaba horrorizada-Francis desapareció…-una exclamación de confusión apareció en la cara de todos- lo llamé y no me contestó, llamé a su jefe y él ni siquiera recordaba su nombre…

-Esto debe ser una broma…-dijo el alemán negando con la cabeza- ¿no se acuerda de nosotros en conjunto o solo de Francia?

-Esa es la peor parte-dijo ella y suspiró- dijo que el representante de Francia no era Francis Bonnefoy… Era Philippe Delacroix…-sentenció ella y todos la miraron con confusión- así que lo llamé… entra s'il vous plait…

La puerta se abrió y todas las miradas se dirigieron al francés. No había duda que él era una personificación pues les daba ese sentimiento indiscutible. De cabello negro a juego con sus bigotes y su barba perfectamente cuidados, vestía un pantalón negro, camisa a rayas y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello que combinaba con su boina del mismo color. Un francés en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Bonjour~ mes amis-los saludó y se sentó entre Antonio y Lovino con una sonrisa muy amplia-Je suis la France…

-Muy bien… ¿alguien sabe qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó el español confundido- Nunca había escuchado que se podía cambiar de personificación

-¿Qué fue de Francis?-preguntó Gilbert que estaba sentado en un sillón pues había decidido acompañar a su hermano- ¿Él está bien?

-No lo sé-dijo la belga mirando al francés que parecía confundido-Debemos llegar al fondo de esto, si alguien sabe algo… será mejor que lo diga…

El inglés miró la mesa sin saber qué decir, era su culpa pero aún no sabía los efectos del hechizo, no sabía si Francis había desaparecido o si era un humano y si lo era, ¿seguiría siendo francés? Debía buscarlo… debía asegurarse que él estaba bien…

-Dejen ese silencio incómodo-dijo el prusiano con una amplia sonrisa- el asombroso yo sabe a quién preguntarle, bruder hablemos con Vatti…

-¡NEIN!-exclamó el alemán poniéndose de pie asustado- Nada de jugar con la Ouija, bruder. No después de lo que pasó la última vez…-Ludwig se estremeció con fuerza volviéndose a sentar.

-Quizás Abuelo Roma sepa…-dijo el italiano menor con una pequeña sonrisa- le puedo preguntar si me viene a visitar en la noche… a veces viene…-el alemán recordó la vez que el Imperio Romano los visitó mientras dormían y se estremeció.

-Como sea, hay que encontrar respuestas, solo los reuní a ustedes pero no le pueden decir a nadie. No quiero que cunda el pánico-dijo Emma con un suspiro dando por terminada la reunión-Si alguien averigua algo, debe comunicarlo de inmediato y bueno… les pido que interactúen con Philippe…

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a salir. España fue el primero que se acercó al francés y se presentó con una amplia sonrisa. Arthur fue el primero en salir. Tomaría el primer vuelo a Paris, debía encontrar a un francés idiota urgentemente.

* * *

Francis se sentía muy raro, como entumido y algo mareado. Abrió los ojos y una luz lo deslumbró. Cuando se acostumbró, miró a su alrededor y se horrorizó al ver que estaba en el hospital con una venda en el abdomen. De pronto entró un doctor y le dijo que lo habían encontrado tirado debajo de la Torre Eiffel con una profunda cortada en el abdomen.

-Disculpe… no recuerdo nada…-comentó llevando las manos a su cabeza-¿Quién soy? ¿Usted sabe cómo me llamo?

-Me temo que no, Monsieur…-dijo el doctor algo preocupado- Usted no presenta contusiones en la cabeza por lo que no creo que se haya golpeado… bien, firmaré su pase para darlo de alta, ya puede irse…

Francis salió del hospital algo confundido. No recordaba absolutamente nada pero una sensación muy dentro de él le hacía sentir que estaba en casa, él era francés, lo sentía en su ser. Comenzó a vagar sin rumbo por las calles parisinas hasta que escuchó el click de una cámara. Al voltear vio a una chica rubia de ojos azul verdoso quien corrió hacia él con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Francis!-exclamó ella y lo abrazó. Era tan raro que una total desconocida lo abrazara y aun así, tenía un ligero sentimiento de Dejavú. Le devolvió el abrazo pero le comentó que al parecer se había olvidado de su identidad- Oh tú me dijiste que eras Francis Bonnefoy… tienes 25 años y tu pasatiempo era hacer huelgas…

Las palabras de la chica resonaron en su cabeza. Todo era cierto, comenzaba a recordarlo. Él era un francés llamado Francis Bonnefoy y le encantaba hacer huelgas, no sabía en qué trabajaba ni donde vivía pero ya era un avance.

-Madeimoselle, como parece que usted me conoce, pero yo no la conozco ¿puedo invitarla a cenar?-preguntó antes de darse cuenta que no traía billetera ni celular por lo que se sonrojó avergonzado- Creo que primero debo recuperar mi identidad… jum… -Lisa propuso ir al ayuntamiento por lo que ambos se encaminaron al lugar riendo y platicando.

Una vez que llegaron, él francés preguntó tenía información de Francis Bonnefoy en los archivos de gobierno. El alcalde comenzó a buscar en la computadora hasta que dio con el nombre. Le dijo que él era un empleado del gobierno, secretario del presidente o algo así. Le dio su dirección y su número telefónico.

-Bueno, ahora que ya se donde vivo… ¿puedo ofrecerte una taza de café, Lisa?-preguntó Francis galantemente- honhonhon~

-Oui, Monsieur-dijo ella con una sonrisa muy amplia y comenzaron a buscar la casa. Una vez en el umbral, él encontró las llaves debajo del tapete y ambos entraron. La rubia se sentó en el sofá mientras el francés se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el café. Entonces notó unas cartas en la mesa, eran del 14 de febrero. Ese tal Antonio, Gilbert y Matthew debían ser sus amigos. Los buscaría después.

Estaba poniendo agua a calentar cuando notó un regalo desenvuelto en una silla del comedor. Era una bufanda tejida a mano pero este presente no tenía tarjeta por lo que no recordó quién se lo había enviado. Se encogió de hombros mientras se la ponía en el cuello. Terminó de preparar el agua y abrió alacena tras alacena buscando el café cuando encontró una caja abierta de té inglés. Uhm… era difícil encontrar ese tipo de té en su país.

Preparó las dos tazas de café y las llevó a la sala donde se encontraba la chica. La verdad es que se sentía a gusto. No tenía preocupaciones ni nada, se sentía extrañamente libre y ligero y además tenía una estupenda compañía cosa que alegraba a cualquiera.

* * *

Arthur había llegado a Francia esa misma mañana y había ido a la casa del francés pero no lo había encontrado ahí por lo que empezó a temer lo peor. Dio vueltas por Paris durante horas, buscándolo sin descanso pero todo fue inútil.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

LadyLoba- que no te caiga mal Lisa, ella es muy linda

Sajit- jeje lamento ponerte en un predicamento jejeje gracias por tu comentario

Touchbad- No llores, él esta bien, enterito, casi...

Guest- Bueno, cambie eso un poco jeje y si funcionó, milagrooo

No olviden comentar


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur había llegado a Francia esa misma mañana y había ido a la casa del francés pero no lo había encontrado ahí por lo que empezó a temer lo peor. Dio vueltas por Paris durante horas, buscándolo sin descanso pero todo fue inútil.

-Bloody frog… ¿dónde te metiste?-se preguntó ansioso y estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo a su casa nuevamente cuando su celular sonó. Era la reina. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo antes de contestar- Yes… sorry… ¿dónde estoy? Ehm… en Francia… yes sorry… debí avisar… sé que es el cumpleaños del príncipe…okay…

Había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños del príncipe Jorge por andarse preocupando por el condenado francés. Con un suspiro, se dirigió a la estación de trenes más cercana, reanudaría su búsqueda mañana. Pagó su boleto y subió al tren. Mientras se alejaba de París no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

-Espero que estés feliz, Fran…-murmuró con un nudo en la garganta-yo te extra… te extraño…-suspiró mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

* * *

Su mente era una enorme pared blanca con pequeñas cosas escritas de manera aleatoria que representaban sus conocimientos recién adquiridos como su nombre, su edad, el lugar donde vive, su empleo, etc. El nombre de la chica también estaba en su memoria reciente. Toda esa falta de recuerdos dolorosos lo tenía tranquilo y fresco como la mañana.

Había buscado por toda su casa el número de Antonio, Gilbert y Matthew para agradecer por los regalos que le habían enviado el 14 de febrero y también para saber quiénes eran, de donde se conocían, etc. Una vez que encontró su agenda telefónica, buscó los nombres de los chicos.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo-leyó y vio la lada para llamar a España- C'est magnifique, tengo un amigo en España…-estaba contento por lo que no dudó en marcar el teléfono celular y esperar.

Antonio se hallaba platicando con Phillipe en la casa de Bélgica. La joven los había invitado a comer para que se conocieran mejor. Mientras el francés les comentaba alguna anécdota divertida, el celular del español comenzó a vibrar.

-Oh esperen jeje-tomó su celular y lo miró antes de ahogar un grito- ¡E-Em! ¡Es Francis! –La belga casi se lanzó encima del castaño para ver- ¿Le contesto?

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó ella queriendo ahorcar al mayor. Phillipe los observaba confundido pues no entendía nada.

-¿Bueno?-contestó el español algo inseguro

-¿Antonio? Soy Francis-dijo la voz en la otra línea y Emma casi grita de la emoción.

-¡Francis! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!-la lluvia de preguntas surgió de la boca del ibérico con desesperación- ¡Arthur te fue a buscar a tu casa! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

-Oh mon ami, calma…-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa pues eran demasiadas preguntas que creaban aun más preguntas en su mente- ¿Quién es Arthur? ¿Es otro de mis amigos?

-¡Respóndeme!-gruñó Antonio cayendo en pánico pues nadie sabía lo que pasaba

-Ok, mon Antoine… uhm… pues al parecer perdí la memoria-el rubio trató de forzar su memoria utilizando la voz del castaño como guía. Podía recordar vagamente una pelea, la obsesión mal sana del español por los tomates y un sujeto de cabello blanco que gritaba mucho-no recuerdo mucho, solo caras borrosas y algunos sucesos…

-¡Fran! ¡Te extraño!-exclamó la belga quitándole el teléfono al español quien se lo entregó asustado como si tuviera miedo de que le arrancara la mano si no se lo daba lo suficientemente rápido.

-Yo también te extraño querida-respondió el francés aunque no sabía quién rayos era. De pronto tocaron la puerta y Lisa se asomó por la ventana sonriéndole al mayor mientras agitaba la mano. Irían al cine esa tarde a ver una película romántica-Yo debo irme Au revoir~

-Non!-gritó Emma con fuerza- No te mue-…. –pero ella no había terminado de hablar cuando el ojiazul ya había colgado- ¡Francis! ¡Francis! Se fue… Tonio, hay que ir a buscarlo…

-Em…-el castaño asintió pero desvió la mirada hacia Phillipe que estaba cocinando algo pues se había cansado de esperar a que le explicaran lo que pasaba- Tienes invitado…

-Cierto…-murmuró la rubia antes de decirle que él se quedaría con el francés mientras el español iba a buscar a Francis.

-De acuerdo… ehm Phillipe, debo irme amigo-se despidió el español apresuradamente agitando la mano- Nos vemos luego, me dejan un poco de pastel-depositó un rápido beso en la mejilla de la rubia en señal de despedida

-Adieu, mon ami…-se despidió el francés lanzándole un beso al castaño quien salió corriendo de la casa para tomar el primer tren de Bélgica a Francia-¿Por qué no me ayudas a cocinar esto, chérie?

* * *

En cuanto Francis colgó, se paró de un salto y corrió a abrirle la puerta a Lisa quien entró y le dijo que había comprado las entradas para ir al cine por lo que ambos salieron de la casa riendo y platicando dispuestos a disfrutar la película, es por ello que el teléfono de la casa sonó y sonó y nadie contestó…

* * *

Antonio miraba por la ventana mientras el tren pasaba la frontera entre Bélgica y Francia. Miró su reloj, faltaba casi una hora para poder llegar a París y estaba muy preocupado, esperaba que una vez que encontrara al rubio, todo pudiera esclarecerse pues no había querido admitirlo pero estaba preocupado.

Arthur salió corriendo de su casa sumamente apurado. Tomaría el tren de alta velocidad para llegar a París en una hora. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia la estación de trenes. Estaba determinado a encontrar al mayor así tuviera que dormir en la puerta de su casa.

El español fue de los primeros en bajar del tren para correr y subir al primer taxi que encontró. El automóvil se movía muy lentamente por las calles parisinas, demasiado lento para el castaño quien veía por la ventana golpeteando sus rodillas con los dedos algo ansioso. Finalmente el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de Francis y para sorpresa del español, Arthur se encontraba ahí.

-¿Arthur?-preguntó Antonio bajando del taxi tras pagar- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has visto a Francis?

-¿Antonio?-preguntó el inglés al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué haces aquí? Agh, olvídalo bloody git… Acabo de llegar y estaba buscando al wine bastard pero al parecer no está porque ya toqué mil veces y no abre…

-Yo también venía a verlo-respondió el castaño asomándose por la ventana encontrando la casa en penumbra-¿y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Lo esperamos?

-Claro que si, fui a buscarlo por medio Paris y no lo encontré-Arthur bajó la mirada enojado y se sentó en el escalón de la entrada- No me moveré de aquí…-el ibérico lo miró y con un suspiro se sentó a su lado

-¿Y tú realmente no sabes lo que le pasó?-preguntó Antonio con un suspiro y el británico se miró las manos pensando si decirle o no al hispanohablante pues realmente sabía que si hablaba, le iba a ir mal, pero se sentía culpable, mucho…

-Yo…-seguía mirando sus manos. Suspiró antes de pensarlo un par de minutos- yo… yo… si… si sé lo que pasó y… es culpa mía…

El español no lo podía creer. Miraba al rubio completamente horrorizado

-Arthur… ¿qué hiciste?...

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	5. Chapter 5

Philippe miraba por la ventana del tren que viajaba de Bélgica a Francia. Todo había sido tan extraño, todo era muy raro. Recordaba haber despertado como si hubiera estado en coma y sin embargo, sabía muchas cosas. Sabía que él era Francia, podía sentirlo en su ser y también sabía el nombre de cada francés que veía como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Pero eso era todo, tan sólo sabía cosas de su país como la política, la economía, lugares culturales, etc. Era como un historiador, alguien que puede decirte exactamente lo que pasó hace mil años pero no lo vivió de primera mano. Sabía quiénes eran los demás países con sólo verlos pero no recordaba haber hablado con ellos en su vida.

Le incomodaba un poco que el resto de los países lo vieran como un extraño, incluso España y Bélgica, sus nuevos amigos, lo miraban como si esperaran a alguien más, se notaban algo ausentes. Pero sobre todo, el más ausente y quién solo lo había mirado una vez era Inglaterra.

-Arthur Kirkland…-murmuró. Supo su nombre desde el momento en que sus ojos color miel se posaron sobre el rubio que tan solo le había dirigido una mirada triste antes de bajarla a la mesa. Le intrigaba pues sabía de su relación con él. Tantas guerras y batallas que habían ocurrido entre los dos países y aún así el inglés no lo miraba ni le prestaba atención ¿por qué?

El día en que lo conoció no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima, de su despeinado y nada elegante cabello rubio hasta sus tristes y llorosos ojos verdes. Inglaterra no había dicho una sola palabra ¿por qué? Ese cejón no era más que un misterio enorme para él y comenzaba a obsesionarlo. Habían pasado tres días y se moría de curiosidad, quería hablar con él en cuanto fuera posible.

El tren llegó a la estación, bajó del tren. Su casa quedaba en el centro de París donde tenía una excelente vista de la Torre Eiffel, su mayor monumento. Iba caminando por la calle mirando distraídamente a las personas que pasaban. Conocía los nombres de todos, como si lo tuvieran escrito en un cartel sobre sus cabezas.

-Bonne nuit, monsieur…-lo saludó un señor que estaba barriendo la calle frente a su casa

-Bonne nuit, monsieur Louis…-respondió tras verlo y recordar su nombre. Dio un suspiro y siguió caminando hasta que se topó con una pareja que salía del cine. Era una chica de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdeazules llamada Lisa que iba acompañada de un hombre de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules que se llamaba… se llamaba…

Philippe se detuvo. No sabía el nombre del rubio ¿acaso no era francés? Non, claro que era francés, se notaba a leguas… ¿entonces por qué no sabía su nombre?

-Uhm… disculpen…-se acercó a ellos intrigado- Ehm… ¿me podrían… dar su hora?

-Oui…-dijo Francis mirando su reloj- son las 9h30

-Ah merci…-respondió. Ni siquiera escuchando su voz podía recordar su nombre. Era muy raro. Discretamente decidió seguirlos, debía averiguar quién era. Francis acompañó a Lisa hasta su casa donde ella lo invitó a cenar. Philippe se escondió en el jardín observándolos. Sin embargo, comenzó a llover- Merde…-maldijo mientras se cubría con su chaqueta.

-Oh vaya, está comenzando a llover muy fuerte-dijo la joven rubia mirando por la ventana obligando al pelinegro a agacharse- creo que deberías quedarte Fran…

-¿Me dejas quedarme, chérie?-preguntó sonriente-C'est magnifique, merci beaucoup…

-Merde… no va a salir…-gruñó la nueva representación del país del amor- Creo que me iré a casa…-y dicho esto, salió del jardín y comenzó a caminar de nuevo con miles de preguntas en la cabeza.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste de su plan, Arthur?!-exclamaba el español acalorado tras escuchar la confesión de Inglaterra- ¡¿Estás idiota o qué?! ¡¿Cómo pensaste que…?! ¡Es que debiste…! ¡Si tan solo…! –estaba tan enojado que no podía terminar las frases

-Ya cállate, Carriedo-gruñó el rubio cruzándose de brazos- Si él lo quería, lo único que podía hacer era ayudarlo… si tú me lo hubieras pedido, también te hubiera ayudado…

- ¿A dejar de ser una nación?-preguntó España y pensó en la posibilidad, ya no tener pesadillas de la Inquisición en las noches y no tener que cargar con la preocupación de ver su país hundido en la pobreza-Uhm…-sonaba una buena idea, pero de pronto recordó a Lovino y a los latinoamericanos. No, no podía dejarlos solos…-No digas tonterías.

-Fran no pensaba que fueran tonterías-gruñó el británico- yo solo quiero comprobar que el hechizo haya salido bien y que él este… feliz… y ya…

De pronto comenzó a llover. Antonio se quejó y se paró para refugiarse bajo el árbol más cercano pero Arthur no se movió, estaba acostumbrado a la lluvia y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Tan solo suspiró y dejó que la lluvia lo empapara en un intento por distraerse del hueco en su pecho.

* * *

Philippe seguía caminando rumbo a su casa cuando de pronto vio a un castaño debajo de un árbol discutiendo con un rubio que se estaba mojando. ¡Era España e Inglaterra! Apresuró sus pasos mirando al inglés que parecía imperturbable.

-¡Bonjour, mes amis!-gritó alegremente llegando hacia ellos. Dos miradas esmeraldas se posaron sobre él. La del español sorprendida, la del británico esperanzada por un momento pero casi de inmediato se volvió triste. Ahí estaba de nuevo ignorándolo ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Philippe!-lo saludó Antonio con una sonrisa de alivio- Creo que necesitaremos un refugio en lo que pasa la lluvia ¿nos das asilo?

-Claro, mon Antoine-aceptó y le ofreció su mano al rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse pero éste lo ignoró y se puso de pie sin verlo. Era desesperante- Vamos, les prepararé una taza de café-y dicho esto, los tres caminaron hasta la casa del francés.

-Vaya, es muy linda tu casa…-dijo el castaño en cuanto entraron a la casa y el anfitrión les ofreció una taza de café. Arthur se mantuvo de pie cerca de la ventana esperando a que dejara de llover para regresar a la casa de Francis. De pronto sonó el celular de Antonio- Oh debo atender, esperen…- fue al baño para hablar con más privacidad.

-Uhm… este…creo que no me presenté formalmente-el francés se acercó al rubio con el corazón latiendo con fuerza- Soy Philippe Delacroix, es un gusto…

-Soy Arthur Kirkland, igual…-Inglaterra estrechó su mano con la voz vacía. No tenía ningún interés en socializar con el nuevo Francia cosa totalmente contraria a lo que sentía dicho francés porque ansiaba conocer más al ojiverde.

-Y… ¿qué los trajo a mi país?-preguntó tras una pausa mirándolo con curiosidad

-Estamos… buscando a alguien…-dijo la verdad tras pensar en que no debía mentir. Quizás Philippe sería de ayuda para encontrar al francés perdido-Creo que podrías ayudarnos a encontrarlo… Mira, él es…

Pero antes de que el inglés pudiera decir algo, el español salió del baño pálido. Algo malo había pasado. Cuando le preguntaron que qué había ocurrido, sólo pudo decir cuatro palabras: Rusia se anexó Crimea…

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

PD: puse el asunto de Crimea porque es lo más actual en cuanto a problemas internacionales. Espero no ofender a nadie.


End file.
